After Years
by 19KristenMarie
Summary: Peeta and Katniss have been mentors for the annual games for three years now, meaning it has been that long since they were in the arena themselves. Their life is just starting to come together and so are they, with the plans for them to be married in six months. But then there is a turn of events and everything seems to fall apart. CHARACTERS ARE OOC. I can't stress that enough
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Katniss P.O.V.

I'm not sure how I'm suppose to forget. It has now been three years since my time in the arena, since I first heard of the threats to kill off Peeta and I made by President Snow. The same amount of time has passed since Peeta first proclaimed his undying love for me and at that same moment he did, the people of the Capitol fell in love with us, the star crossed lovers from District Twelve.

I honestly don't think that I can forget any of it, the good and the bad. I wish I could but I'm haunted by the time I was in the arena and frightened by President Snow. Not that he would ever follow through with his threats because it would upset the Capitol people if either one of us died unexpectedly, probably even start an uproar. He does keep the terror fresh and alive in our minds by forcing us to act as mentors each year in the annual games. He also doesn't want our marriage that will take place in six months, in November. But the Capitol citizens do, so he doesn't try to stop it. Only six months, so he doesn't try to stop it. In fact he's actually paying for the whole thing, I only agreed as long as we were in charge of the details of the wedding ceremony. The President didn't like it, but he let the subject matter go. Only six more months and we will finally be together all the time.

I'm suddenly startled by the sound of Peeta's voice carrying through my house. My stomach instantly fills with butterflies and my heart begins to glow with warmth. He still has the ability to make me nervous even after all of this time, all in a very good way of course. My face is already grinning. I know now that no matter what, I can't live without him. He means far to much to me.

Walking quietly down the stairs, while his back is turned to me, I creep up behind him and cover his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Well, I'm going to have to guess that it's my sweet and loving fiancée." As he turned around, pulling my hands into his bigger and more calloused but still somehow soft ones. After pulling me in for a kiss. "How are you my darling?"

"I'm doing great, much better now that you're here. Would you like something to drink?" I asked while walking into the kitchen with him close behind.

"Sure honey, but I have to make my visit short right now. I have to get into town to have supper with my parents. They want to hear more details about the wedding." I think he can see the slight disappointment on my face but I try to cover it up anyway. Handing him a glass of lemonade and sitting down on the counter, he looks up and can still tell I'm upset. "Katniss, I will be back tonight. I promise. We're having an early supper tonight, I'll be back by 6 'o clock. You're still welcome to come with if you want to."

"No, it's okay. Go, I'll be alright. I'm starting to not feel very well. So I'll probably just make some tea and go lay down and read or something. I just need to get some rest tonight."

"Sweetie, why didn't you call earlier and tell me you weren't feeling well? I would have come over right away." He asks me looking slightly upset that I didn't tell him, I can hear it in his voice to.

"I know you would have, that's why I didn't. You had work to get done and it's not going to get done if you're over here babying me. I will be fine, it's probably just a cold. Go and enjoy your supper and parents' company. You'll be back tonight?"

"Yes I will be, as soon as I can. Get some rest sweetie."

As he begins to walk down the path toward the road, he looks back toward the window that I'm standing by, his face shows expressions of worry, concern and slightly being upset with me. Why do I always do that? I know how he feels about things like that. I know that he wants to know when something is wrong, no matter what and despite how busy he might be. I have to work on those little things like that. He just wants to protect me, love and care for me and comfort me to the absolute best of his ability.

If we're going to be married and I'm going to be his wife, then I really needed to begin to work on respecting his wishes and definitely not arguing with him. I can't begin to imagine the depths of his love for me. Although I upset him and sometimes he gets angry with me, he always goes to another room to calm down before coming to talk to me about it. Peeta is so good to me, I really don't deserve it, even though he says that I do. If we're in public, then all he does is give me a quiet look, but he never embarrasses me, and waits to talk to me about it until we are alone. Although sometimes I'm sure that I, more times than not, deserve for him to embarrass me.

I can only imagine the endless ways he's thought of to protect me and show his love for me after we've been joined together in marriage. I can feel my smile growing bigger and warmer just from being consumed in thoughts about the soon to be wedding and of Peeta. I really wish that we didn't have to wait.

Deciding to go and do something productive instead of just sitting around, I get up and notice that I forgot to take the trash out earlier today. Going around the house and gathering up the rest of it from the other rooms and tossing it into another larger bag. Grabbing my jacket and the trash, I walk outside to put it in the garbage can and take to the end of the path at the front of the house. Checking the mailbox one last time before going back inside and pulling out a few things.

As I'm walking back up to the house and looking through the few pieces of mail, I stop when I get to a letter from my mother who was offered a good job in the Capitol. Working with other doctors and herbalists on new medications and vaccines, she's happy and well cared for. That is honestly the only thing that matters to me. I don't think about the few cracks in the walkway while going toward the door, that is until I trip over probably the worst one that there is. Reaching out to try and catch myself, dropping the mail in the process.

"Oww! Damn it!" I cry out to the empty house. My wrist is immediately engulfed in pain.

Peeta P.O.V.

Well that dinner went much better than expected and was actually much more pleasant than I thought that it would be. Mom and Dad seemed to be pleased with the wedding preparations. I'm delighted that they want both of us over for supper sometime in the next couple of weeks. I told them that it would need to wait at least until Katniss is feeling better.

As I'm nearing closer to Kat's house, I'm brought out of my thoughts to the sound of someone yelling and crying. It sounds like someone is in a lot of pain, I wonder who. Beginning to jog towards the house, I can see someone laying on the walkway that leads to the front door.

Now who would be...

"Katniss! Baby, what happened? Why are you outside?"

Noticing the scattered mail and the fact that the garbage can is sitting out near the road, I know the answer to the second question, and I'm definitely not happy about it. Deciding to deal with that subject later though.

"Honey, tell me what happened please."

Looking very timid and in a lot of pain, I finally get a response out of her when I put my hand on her back.

"I know you're upset that I-"

Cutting her off though because I don't feel the need to address the situation at hand just yet, at least not until her pain is under control.

"Kat, don't worry about that right now. I'm more concerned with getting your pain under control first. Can you walk?"

Nodding her head, she can tell that I'm still angry about the other half of this situation. But I'm still certain to show my concern with her injury and make sure she knows that I'm here to care for her also. Helping her up and grabbing the scattered mail and then help lead her inside. Ever so gently taking her jacket off and hanging it up by the door. I lead her into the bathroom first to clean her up before getting ice from the kitchen. Lifting her on to the bathroom counter, I look at her waiting for more answers.

"Sweetie, can you tell me what happened now?"

Getting a cloth and soaking it in warm water, I begin to clean up her wrist and arm that are both covered in a decent amount of mud and snow. As she winces in pain, I lift up and try to be more gentle. But she does finally start to speak.

"I was sitting around, thinking about you and the wedding for quite a while after you left earlier. I decided finally that I needed to get up and do something more productive. That's when I realized that I forgot to take the trash out earlier. So after I got it all gathered up and in the garbage can, I took it to the side of the road. Before coming back up to the house, I checked the mailbox as well since I was already outside. While I was walking back up to the house, I was sifting through the envelopes and saw that I got a letter from Mom. While I was lost in thought thinking about her and all of the amazing things that have happened for her in the last year, I tripped over one of the cracks in the walkway. I dropped all of the mail in the process and reached out to stop myself from falling, but clearly that just made the whole situation worse."

Well, she certainly didn't leave out any details with her story. Picking her up because she's finally free of mud, I decide it would be best to get ice on her wrist now. Taking her into the kitchen and setting her on the counter. Quickly wrapping some ice in a clean towel, I turn to her and she knows that now I'm ready to talk about the other part of this situation.

"Katniss, how is your pain now? And tell me truthfully."

"On a scale of one to ten? Between seven and nine." I can tell when she's lying and thankfully she's telling the truth. Maybe I'll just wait to talk about this until later when the pain has gone down some more.

"Okay, then we will wait to discuss this whole thing until your pain has gone down." Seeing the look on her face, she seems surprised that she's still in trouble. "Yes, Kat, you're still in trouble. You know what you did. I understand that your hurting right now though, which is why we are going to wait to talk about this. So lets finish with the ice, I'll go start a hot bath for you to help you warm up and relax a little bit and get your pajamas. Then I'll come make you some hot tea and help you get in the tub, if you need my help that is. Afterwards, if you're hungry I'll get you something to eat but then you're going to bed. If there is still a lot of pain then we'll take you to see the doctor in town tomorrow, I may want to anyway just to be sure it's not broken."

With that, I walked out of the room while Katniss finished up with icing her injured wrist. After grabbing pajamas and starting the water for the bath. I went back into the kitchen, taking the ice from her and examining her wrist making a mental note that it looked pretty swollen still. After starting the water and getting a tea that will help Katniss relax and hopefully to sleep tonight despite the pain she's feeling. Helping her get down from the countertop and walk upstairs with a gentle hand on her back. She walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind her, I guess she feels alright enough to get in the bath on her own, so hopefully that's a good sign.

About an hour later, I heard Katniss come out of the bathroom, empty tea cup in her hand and pajamas on. Quickly getting up from my chair and going to her side to help her stand up without falling over.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"Just tired Peeta, and yes it still hurts. Just as much as it did earlier. I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight." I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Sweetie, don't cry. I'll be right beside you all night long and I'll do whatever I possibly can to help you sleep and maybe relieve some of your pain." As she nodded, I could see that her wrist was still quite swollen. I'm getting worried that it is broken, we'll go to the doctor first thing in the morning, hopefully it's not though.

Helping her into bed and carefully tucking the covers around her with the injured wrist slightly elevated on top of a pillow. I kiss her forehead and go climb into bed on the other side. Taking my sweetheart into my arms we both fall asleep pretty quickly, and for both of our sakes, I'm thankful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Katniss P.O.V.

After a very sleepless night, I can finally see through the curtains that the sun is beginning to come up. I am in a significant amount of pain right now, it's in between a sharp pain but still kind of a dull type of pain. All I know is that it hurts like hell. I can also tell that Peeta isn't in bed anymore, he's probably been up for a couple of hours now. Deciding it would be best to not get up at least for now, I just call out to Peeta.

"Peeta! I'm awake now!"

A few moments later, I can hear footsteps coming up the wood staircase.

"Honey, I thought I've asked you plenty of times before not to yell throughout the house? Do you need a reminder of that?" He questioned me before walking into the room. I shake my head no because I know what he means by that. "Good. How is your pain level this morning? Any better?"

"I'm sorry for yelling Peeta. And no, it's not any better. If anything it probably hurts more."

His eyes fill with concern immediately and begin to think about what he needed to do next to help me.

"Okay sweetheart, I'm going to go call the doctor and get you in there as soon as possible this morning. Can you get dressed on your own?" Nodding my head yes, he looks pleased with that answer. Probably hoping that it's a good thing. "Okay get ready to go and then come downstairs and I'll fix you something to eat."

"Okay Peeta, I'll call down if I need any help. I promise." Giving him a kiss on the cheek for reassurance and then getting out of bed and closing the door behind him.

Walking over to the large closet doors, and after struggling for just a minute, am finally able to pull them open. I really hope this wrist isn't broken, if it is life just got a lot harder for the next two months. After staring at all of the clothes in my closet for a good few minutes, though it seems like so much longer to me. I finally decide to just wear a warm and slightly oversized sweater with a pair of jeans and my boots. Changing into clean undergarments, I decide to grab an undershirt to wear under my sweater. While trying to pull on my jeans, I'm beginning to struggle because I can't pull them up. I really don't want Peeta to see me like this but I don't think I really have a choice right now.

"Uhhh...Peeta! I need help!" After a couple of minutes, I can hear him walking up the stairs. "Oh shoot. I'm sorry for yelling again Peeta." I quickly apologize as he walks in the bedroom to see me sitting on the extra chair that's in there.

"I'm beginning to think that you're in need of a few reminders of some things, but we'll discuss that later on Miss. What do you need help with?"

"My jeans, I can't pull them on." My tone is slightly whiny, but I'm tired and in a great deal of pain. I can't help it.

Peeta has me stay sitting while he gets my feet in the holes at the bottom of my jeans. Gently helping me to stand back up, he takes the opportunity to give my butt a warning swat. I look at him surprised, especially since I'm injured. While pulling my jeans up the rest of the way he begins to speak again.

"Don't look surprised Katniss. I've always threatened to start doing that if you didn't start to behave as you're suppose to. I'm guessing you didn't take those warnings very seriously now did you?" Shaking my head no, he continues. "Now, I know you're tired and didn't sleep well last night, but that doesn't give you any reason to begin disregarding expectations that I have for you that we've discussed already. So that means you need to get the whininess out of your tone of voice and quit yelling throughout the house. Do I make myself clear sweetheart?"

I nod my head yes, but that only earns me another firm swat to my jean clad bottom.

"What was that Katniss, I can't hear your head shake honey."

"I'm sorry Peeta. Yes sir, you've made yourself clear."

Peeta P.O.V.

Honestly, I'm silently laughing to myself. I'm seriously surprised that she didn't take my warnings of the corporal punishment seriously. Up until now I've only ever given her warning glances, especially while we're in public or the company of others. I would never embarrass her like that, I don't care how angry she makes me, I will never do that to her. Her parents weren't around as much as they should have been, they were working all the time to provide for the family, so she grew up without a lot of boundaries, rules or expectations. She's my fiancée now, and because of the deep and ever growing love I have for her, I've set those boundaries and things for her. Mostly for her safety, but also because she's just now learning more etiquette and what's okay and what's not.

But now, we've taken care of the matter at hand so that means she is forgiven and hopefully won't repeat the same behavior, at least not today. I don't expect her to be perfect and I know she'll get into trouble a lot, but I do expect her to behave as the young lady that she is. She knows that as soon as we discuss a problem or she's been given her consequences, then she's forgiven and I won't remind her of it ever again.

"Let's go honey, you need to eat breakfast before we go into town for your appointment."

Leading her through the door way and down the stairs, with a gentle hand at the base of her back. I help her sit down at the table to eat. She eats while I begin to clean up the kitchen. Once she is finished she goes to the bathroom to clean herself up before we head out the door.

Just as we are about to walk out the door, there's a quick knock coming from the other side. Opening the door I am greeted by two Peacekeepers dressed in their perfect white uniforms.

"Good Morning Sir, Ma'am. Is Mr. Peeta Mellark here right now?"

"Yes sir, that would be me. How can I help you gentlemen?"

I can feel Katniss tense up her back under my hand that's placed there. I know she doesn't like the government, but something seems especially off right now.

"We have a few things that we need to discuss with you immediately. It's very urgent business sir, if you have the time right now."

They've taken notice that Katniss is holding on to her injured wrist very protectively.

"I'm sorry sir, we're just on the way into town to see the doctor. Katniss here, fell last evening while finishing up a couple of chores outside and landed on her wrist. It seems to be extremely swollen and she's in a great amount of pain that hasn't gone down at all overnight."

"Understandable. Although with the matters we need to discuss with you, I would suggest that Miss. Everdeen not be allowed to go anywhere, that isn't within the confines of the house, without you or someone else you trust. We will walk behind you back into town and discuss these other things later."

"How does an invitation to come for supper later tonight sound? It really wouldn't be any trouble at all. Especially with how important this sounds."

Nodding, the Peacekeeper agrees.

"How does 5:30 this evening sound? Or early if you would prefer to talk beforehand."

"That sounds fine, although it probably will be earlier. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding."

"Yes sir, not a problem at all."

Replying with a great deal of respect towards these two men, I'm not a particularly big fan of the government, but I do want to set a good example for Katniss. Walking quietly past the men in uniform, I gently lead Katniss down the walkway to the road toward town. Several minutes of silence pass by before I begin talking again.

"Honey, is everything okay? You tensed up back there when the Peacekeepers began speaking."

I'm truly concerned for her right now. She doesn't seem herself, and like something is really wrong.

"Umm.. yeah, I'm okay. Besides the pain in my wrist that is."

Looking at her face, I can see that she isn't telling me the whole truth, but deciding to let the matter drop until we can talk in private. Plus, we're nearing the doctor's office. Hoping to find out some good news, that the wrist isn't broken, I pull open the door for my sweet fiancée and guide her through the door.

Katniss P.O.V.

I'm pretty sure Peeta thinks that I'm lying, which I guess I might be a little bit. But I hope he just drops the whole subject. Lying, even a little bit, is one of his biggest pet peeves. He would definitely, I'm almost certain that he would at least, follow through with his threats of a spanking. I certainly don't want that to happen. He is very old fashioned, and I guess that's one of the things the drew me-

Suddenly I'm pulled out of my thoughts and greeted by one angry looking face and the doctor. I wasn't listening to anything that was going on. Quickly apologizing the doctor begins to speak again.

"Katniss, your fiancée here has already told me what happened to you last evening for you to hurt your wrist. Could you please describe to me what the pain feels like?"

"Of course Doctor. It's a pretty dull pain but on a scale of one to ten, I think I'm at about a eight to ten."

And that is the truth. It hasn't changed much at all since last night. Glancing over at Peeta, he still looks pretty upset that I wasn't listening the first time.

"Okay my dear, I'll get an x-ray of your wrist, to see if it's broken or not. I will also be sure to write you some instructions for helping your pain go down. Peeta, you will want to make sure she gets plenty of rest, doesn't strain herself to much and that she doesn't suddenly develop a fever or any other side effects."

"Yes sir, I'll be sure that I do that." Peeta replies

"Alright Katniss, lets get that x-ray done so we can get to a conclusion."

About 15 minutes later, Peeta and I are back in the same examination room as before waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. I was about to start talking when I looked over and saw the look on Peeta's face, still pretty angry. I'll just keep quiet for now. Leaning over toward him, I feel his arms immediately wrap around me. That's the thing with Peeta, he can be as angry as ever with me, but he will always comfort me no matter what the situation.

After another ten minutes, the doctor is back. Showing us the x-ray's, the wrist is broken, pretty badly. While the doctor is putting the cast around my wrist, he finishes giving Peeta a few more instructions. Mostly what he can do to help me relieve the pain.

When we're finally ready and able to leave the doctor's office, he places his hand over my back once again and helps to lead me home. After walking for what seems like a while, we finally reach home. Walking through the door and taking off my coat and boots

"Peeta, I think I'll just go lie down on the couch for just a while. I'm pretty tired from this morning."

"Okay sweetie that is perfectly fine, we still have a lot to discuss so don't forget that but it will wait. I'll get you a blanket and wake you up after a little while. I'll just clean up the house a bit and figure out what to have for supper while you get some rest."

Helping her to the couch in the living room, I grab a nice warm blanket and wrap it around her small frame. Sitting on the edge of the couch, I give her a kiss on the forehead and rest my hand on top of her side. Carefully getting up so I don't wake her up, I start a fire in the fireplace and begin to clean the house like I told Katniss that I would.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Katniss P.O.V.

It seemed like ages later when I woke up again, although in reality it was probably only an hour or so since I had been helped to the couch to lie down. For a split second I was slightly confused but the pain that was searing through my arm pulled me out of the confusion. I wasn't sure what overcame me in the next couple of minutes but suddenly I was sitting on the edge of the couch sobbing. I'm not sure if it was because of the pain or because I felt totally helpless. I can hear footsteps above me, I'm not worried because I know it's only Peeta. He's probably getting ready for supper tonight with those two Peacekeepers, whatever their names were, th at came to the house earlier. I still don't like them, but I guess no one really does.

Deciding that I can't wait any longer, I try to get up from the couch but I'm overpowered by the pain I'm feeling and immediately fall to the floor. I can't seem to find my voice, closing my eyes I begin to cry. I hope I haven't hurt myself anymore than I already am, I just feel broken right now and not just because of my wrist. Hearing footsteps run down the stairs, with a voice accompanying them.

"Katniss! What happened sweetheart?"

Within seconds, Peeta is by my side and helping me to my feet and back on to the couch.

"I'm not sure. I just tried to get up from laying down and that's when I fell again."

"But why are you crying honey?"

"Because I feel so-"

Just as I'm about to tell Peeta what's going through my head, I'm interrupted by quick knocking at the front door.

"Hold on baby, I'll get the door. I'm sure it's only the Peacekeepers from earlier today."

I can't really protest against that, because we can't just leave them waiting outside in the cold. Nodding my head, Peeta kisses my forehead before going to the door.

Peeta P.O.V.

"Hi, please come in, can I take your coats for you?"

"Yes, thank you. Happy to be here and do what we can to help. And of course for the meal, can never turn down a good home cooked meal."

"I have to agree with you on that sir! If you can give me just a minute, Katniss and I were just talking. She laid down we got back home from the doctor, when she woke up she tried to get up from the couch and she fell again. But she was crying and I don't know why."

"Of course, do what you need to. If you don't mind, we'd like to take a look around the house and see what we might be able to do for added security."

I nod my head in agreement and let them know that if there is anything they need to just come find me. Going back in the living room, Katniss is sitting up on the edge of the couch. Maybe she feels better, never mind. I can hear her crying again. My poor, sweet love.

"Baby, don't cry." I'm not sure what else to say. Sitting down next to her, I pull her into my arms so she's sitting on my lap. "What's wrong Katniss? Why are you crying love?" Except she can't make out any words because all she's doing is hiccuping from crying so hard. As I begin to rub her back to try and calm her down just a bit, she lays her head on my shoulder. "Calm down sweetie, just breathe and then you can tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

After what seems like a good five or ten minutes, she has finally begun to calm down, or at least the hiccuping has begun to cease.

"I just feel helpless."

Lost in my own thoughts I haven't even realized that Katniss had begun whispering.

"What was that love?"

"I said, Peeta, I feel helpless. I also kind of feel like you might not want to be here with me, taking care of me that is. That's why I was crying."

"Oh sweetheart. You are not helpless. And what could I have done to make you even possess the thought that I don't want to be here with you? Why would you feel that way?"

"Because I can't do anything! I even have to ask you for help to get dressed now or pretty much do anything. For now, you have to help me do anything."

Sitting up just a bit more, so she's not hiding her face in my shoulder, I turn her head so she's looking at me.

"Katniss, listen to me very carefully honey. You are not helpless just because you're hurt. You've broken your wrist and you're in a considerable amount of pain. While we are considered that so many of the bones broke, we also know that it will heal just fine, it will take time and patience. It won't last forever, if I didn't want to be here and I didn't want to help you and love you then do you think I would be?"

Shaking her head no, it finally begins to register in her mind that I mean everything that I say.

"Now come on, let's get you upstairs and you can change and clean up a little bit okay? If you need help, all you have to do is ask. And don't you ever let another thought like that cross your mind, understand me?"

"Yes Peeta, I understand. I feel better now."

"Good, I love you honey."

She returns the gesture with a light kiss to my cheek. Dang, I love that girl more than I will ever be able to put into words.

Katniss P.O.V.

I know he's right, that's what makes me feel just a bit ashamed that the thought of him not wanting to be here even crossed my mind. I knew if he wanted to leave then he would say so and that he really would, but why would I ever think that he would ever even want to. The man loves me more than he could ever say, but I can see it in his eyes. I hope he knows that I feel the same way.

Walking upstairs, with help of course, I go into the bedroom and tell Peeta that I'll let him know if I need anything. Going into the room though, I can see that he has taken the time to clean up in here as well, that was thoughtful. It needed to be done anyway. Looking toward the bed, my gaze goes over to what Peeta must have picked out for me to change into. A nice, simple, light blue dress, a gray sweater, and a pair of gray flats. Well that should be easy to get changed into without needing help. Boy, am I wrong.

"Peeta I ne-" Before I can even finish the sentence, the door is opening and he is walking in to help me. How, again, did I get so lucky?

"I figured you'd be calling for me sooner rather than later. So I was already standing outside the door, just waiting."

I didn't really care to know how he got here so quickly, that doesn't matter to me, I'm just glad he's here. He's quick to help me out of the jeans the he helped me put on this morning and then to make sure I'm sitting down before he helps put the pantyhose over my feet and then my legs and so on. After struggling to try and put the sweater on after he pulls the dress over me, we're trying to figure out what to do.

"Well we could always just let the sweater rest around your shoulders? I'm sorry honey, I didn't think about trying to get it on over the cast."

"Peeta, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself. Seriously, don't even think about blaming yourself. At the end of the day, this is all my fault and that's all I have to say about it."

"We'll talk about it later, come on, we should get back downstairs. I wasn't expecting the Peacekeepers to be back so early, but that's okay. Gives us all a chance to talk and get more information about whatever is going."

Nodding my head, I understand what he means. But that doesn't necessarily mean I'm happy about them being here, except I won't voice that opinion out loud. That's something I'll just keep to myself. After getting my shoes on, Peeta helps me down the stairs and through the house to the kitchen.

Peeta P.O.V.

"How is your pain right now Katniss?"

"I'll be fine." Giving her a look that tells her to just give me the truth and a real answer, she finally does. "It hurts a lot Peeta, I don't know what, but something seems wrong about how much this hurts."

"Nothing is wrong dear, you broke bones in your wrist. Bones that started to set overnight and now they've been forced back into the right place. That's why it hurts so much, nothing to worry about. All we can do right now is try to relieve some of the pain you're feeling, okay?"

The only thing is, I think she's right. I won't tell her that, but I do. But this has nothing to do with her wrist, I think something is wrong with her. She's quieter than she usually is. I can't think about that right now though, I've got to try and relieve her pain and get our supper started so we can eat sometime tonight.

After rummaging through the pantry, I finally settle on making pasta and homemade bread. That will feed all of us just fine. I didn't realize that the food pantry was beginning to run low, we'll need to make a trip into town to buy groceries in the next few days. I think it can wait until after Katniss feels a little better though. In all honesty, I'm wondering if we'll have to go back to the doctor's office and get some medicine from him to help her out.

"Peeta, everything around the house looks to be secure. We're still concerned however, so I think that it would be best if we position Peacekeepers around the outside of the house and have at least two others inside with your fiancee and you at all times. Unless you have any objections to that, then we'll get that set up right away."

"No of course not, that would be just fine. I'll get the two guest rooms put together right away so the two that will be inside will have some place to sleep. Is there anything else that we can do to help out?"

"I don't think there is anything else as of right now. I believe that we will be the ones to stay in the house, as long as that's okay with you." Giving a nod to confirm that was fine with me, he, continues. "I also want to let you know that we do appreciate you being cooperative with us on this. I'm sorry but I don't remember if I introduced us earlier today, between the sudden events taking place it must have skipped my mind. I'm truly sorry about that. My name is Daniel and this is Stephen."

"No worries, I didn't think anything of it. But it is helpful to know names of course, no need to apologize though. Would you mind telling me what's going on here though? We can sit down at the table to talk."

"Of course, thank you. We have reason to believe that there is someone who is trying to harm Katniss, we aren't sure if they are looking to hurt you as well Peeta, but that's the most information we have right now. Have you or Katniss noticed anything out of place or out of the ordinary lately? Inside or outside of the house?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Wait, yes I have, I noticed someone standing out in the backyard near the edge of the property. We didn't think anything of it though, just figured maybe someone was out gathering herbs and what not. There are more than enough out back, so everyone around the District will come to gather whatever they need." Katniss replied, suddenly joining in on the conversation.

"Well Peeta we have reason to believe that is not just a coincidence. Are the doors and windows all locked?"

"Yes sir, of course."

"Okay, I need to make a phone call and get the others out here as quickly as possible."

Nodding my head in agreement, I walk back into the kitchen and see that Katniss looks really scared. My poor baby, she's already got so much going on and now this. Taking her in my arms, I immediately feel her begin to relax a little. What are we going to do? Lord, how many trials can we go through at once?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Peeta P.O.V.

Three weeks later, and there have not been any new leads in the investigation. Daniel and Stephen, the two Peacekeepers who had been leading the investigation, decided that the whole thing had probably just all been a prank. They were still coming by a few times during the week just to check on the house and to keep Katniss relaxed. It has been a trying time for both of us. Kat has had a really bad attitude lately, thankfully she hasn't lied to me at least not that I know of.

Interrupting my thoughts, I look up to see that Kat had walked into my office.

"Hi sweetie, is everything okay?"

I can see her trembling as she continues to stand, almost frozen, at the door. Walking over to her, and catching her hand.

"Honey? Please talk to me. What is wrong?"

"Uhhh...Peeta? I have to tell you something and you will probably be really angry with me."

"Katniss, please just tell me what is going on." My patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Well.." I give Katniss a look that tells her I am not going to wait much long. "I wasn't fully honest in the last interview that I in."

Raising an eyebrow and nodding my head, Kat continues.

"There were other notes, all within the last year."

I could not believe what I was hearing right now.

"This whole thing has been going on for months now. It wasn't until recently that the threats become much more serious. It was also the first time that I actually saw or thought that I saw someone watching the house."

I really could not believe what I was hearing my sweet girl say. I won't lie, I am happy that she finally told me the truth. Has she hidden anything else from me? Taking her hand, I lead her to the window seat on the side of the house that overlooked the meadow.

"Honey? What you are telling me is the truth? I could go on for hours though. I am upset, angry, disappointed, but more importantly; I am so worried about you Katniss. The first thing I am going to do is call Daniel and have him come over right away and then you are going to sit down and tell him everything that you just told me. Considering it will probably be a very late night, we will discuss the lying tomorrow. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I understand." I feel her bury her head just a little further into my shoulder, I know she's upset and that she really is sorry. But I'm still angry with her. She lied to me, deliberately, and it wasn't just one small lie, the lies have gone on for months now.

"Okay, then let's get you cleaned up and the start supper."

Good grief, how many more times do we have to go through this? Even though I'm still very angry with Katniss, but I'm also very aware of the fact that she is still shaking and very scared. Gathering her up in my arms and pulling her onto my lap, I begin to rub her back, before I start speaking again.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay. You don't need to be scared, I have you. Shhh..." Reaching for the telephone on my desk, I dial the phone number for Daniel and wait for him to answer.

"Hello, Daniel? This is Peeta Mellark calling."

"Oh, hi Peeta. How are you? Is everything okay?"

"I wish that I would say that things were better except they aren't. Would yourself and Stephen be available to come for supper tonight so that we could speak?"

"Yes of course Mr. Mellark. Please, tell me, is everything okay?"

"Sure, everything is alright, I just found out some things that you both will want and need to know about."

"Oh okay. Is 6 'o clock tonight alright with you?"

"Yes, see you then and thank you so much."

As I hung up the telephone and placed it back on my desk. I turned my attention back to Katniss.

"Sweetie, I won't lie. My patience is very thin right now and so I suggest that you don't push me any further. Now, go clean up, Then come to the kitchen, I will start supper. The detectives should be here around 6 'o clock. There is a long talk that needs to happen."

Picking Katniss up off of my lap, I stand up and give her a hug, then send her on the way out of the door of my office.

"Go on your way right now, honey. Get changed like I said and then get downstairs."

Shaking her head, I took that as her understanding that I was far from done with playing any kind of games.

Walking downstairs, I set about fixing supper deciding that I would have Katniss do any cleaning when she got down here.

After at least forty-five minutes, there is chicken baking along with potatoes and some bread, in the oven. Looking up at the clock above the kitchen sink, I see that it reads at a quarter til 6 o'clock. Where the hell is Katniss? Damn it, this is getting to be absolutely ridiculous. I feel that I have no patience left, I quickly check to see that the food in the oven is doing okay. After I am sure that everything is okay in the kitchen. I make my way to the stairs.

I don't think that I have ever been more angry with her before in my time of knowing her.

"Katniss Marie, I have just about had it young.." Stopping in front of the bedroom door and listening closely, I don't hear any movement. Opening the door, I can see that Kat is standing in front of the opened closet.

"Honey, what are you doing. It's almost 6 o'clock."

"I'm sorry Peeta, I just don't know what to wear."

"Katniss, it doesn't matter what you wear. Just put something presentable on and get downstairs."

"Peeta...I'm sorry. Please don't get angry, I'm really really sorry."

Closing the short distance between us, I turn her around to face me and pull her in close. "I won't lie to you baby, I am actually very angry with you right now. But that doesn't mean you can't tell me what's going on in your head. I love you so very much Katniss, I don't want you to ever think differently.

"I'm just scared Peeta. I'm afraid to be alone even in the house. I should feel safe in my own house and I don't."

"You are right, you should feel safe here and I also understand why you wouldn't. That is also one of the reason's why it is so important for you to be completely honest with me and the officials. We can talk about that during supper though. Do you need help getting dressed?" She quietly nodded her head yes, I gave her a reassuring hug and then walk over to the big closet that we were sharing. Looking through it for a brief moment before my eyes settled on a long-sleeve, dark purple dress. Pulling it out, I saw Kat smile a little bit and took that as a hint that she liked it. After helping her get the dress on, which was a bit of a struggle with the cast. Pulling up some black tights, warm ones, and black shoes.

"Peeta, can you put my hair in a ponytail and get it out of the way, please?"

I give her a quick nod, and lead her to the bathroom down the hall. Gently gathering her long hair in my hands, I smooth down the top so that there aren't any bumps. She hands me the hair tie , wrapping it around three times. I give her a smile and wrap my arms around her waist. Whispering in her ear that everything will be okay and how much I love her.

"Come my love, Daniel and Stephen will be here soon and we should get the supper table set before they arrive. Just remember honesty and there might be a few new rules as well. It's for your safety, please just behave and be respectful." I asked softly but also sternly. She nodded and gave a quiet "yes sir," before taking my outstretched hand to walk down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta P.O.V.

As I cleared the table from the remnants of our supper, I listened quietly to what the Peacekeepers were saying to Katniss.

"Now, I know this is all really scary, but we really are here to protect you both and want to be able to do that. In order for that to be effective, you have to be completely truthful in what has been going on. Could you please do that?" Daniel was being very gentle with her but was still being stern with her. I think at this point, no one wanted to scare her more but we were also all so tired of her lying to us as well.

Bringing myself back out of my own thoughts, I listen quietly for her response before walking back into the dining room to rejoin the small group.

"Yes, sir. I understand, and I apologize for keeping information to myself. I know that I shouldn't have."

"Very well, your apology is accepted and now continue if you don't mind please?"

Deciding that now is the perfect time to walk back in the room, "would anyone like tea or something else to drink? I have something for your pain Katniss, it'll just be another minute."

Both men sitting at my table politely declined so I left to get Kat's tea for her and then came back into the room just as she had begun to tell them about what information she had been keeping for all this time. "Well, at first it started out and it just seemed like an elaborate prank that someone was pulling but then the threats became more serious, sometimes life threatening, once it got that dangerous is when Peeta found out and got you both involved."

"Is that everything then? How long ago did this all start?"

"Maybe eight months ago..?"

Really Kat, really? Why though, I hope that's their next question because I'm very curious what her answer is.

"Now, why wouldn't you say something sooner?"

"Because! I already said that I thought it was some stupid prank at first!"

"Watch your tone young lady, that's your only warning that you will get this evening," I interrupted as she finished with her outburst.

I got an approving nod from Daniel for the scolding, I already knew I'd done the right thing, sometimes it's nice to know that someone else approves as well though.

"Maybe now would be a good time to make sure the rules of the house are all well known?"

"Agreed, Peeta. It seems that someone might need a reminder of what they are."

Nodding, I go to grab the list from the refrigerator and also grab the tea I had made for Katniss.

"Drink this honey." I replied as I handed the mug to her before continuing, slowly turning this into a lecture as well. "There will be no lying, you will be completely honest with every person that talks to you from here on out. There will be no disrespectful behavior to anyone that is in this house, no attitude and you will be respectful at all times. That means you will speak respectfully as well. You will do as you are told, when you are told, without arguing. If you break any of these rules, there will be consequences, which if you are in need of a reminder what those are now is the time to say so. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir." Already my lecture is working, now we'll see how long it actually lasts.

"Do you need a reminder of what the consequences of bad behavior are?"

"No sir, I know exactly what the consequences are."

I nodded, satisfied with her answers. "You know this is because I want to keep you safe and because I love you right?"

She nodded her head slightly. I lifted my arms up and motioned for her to come over to me. Pulling her onto my lap, I remind her that I do love her more than life itself and will do anything to make sure she is safe always.

"Have you finished your tea?" Handing me her empty mug, I take that as a yes. "It's getting late my love. Why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll be up in a few minutes."  
"Okay. Goodnight Daniel and Stephen, I'm sorry for keeping everything a secret for so long."

"All is forgiven Katniss, just don't let it happen anymore. If you think of anything else, please let one of us know right away, okay?" Daniel replied, gently.

"Yes sir, I promise." Good, she's being respectful to everyone, not just me.

Lifting her up off of my lap, I pat her bottom toward the stairs leading up to the second floor of the house. Sitting back, I let out a loud sigh. Well it all went much better than expected, now I am exhausted too.

"Just go ahead and make yourselves comfortable in the guest rooms, help yourself to anything in the kitchen and you know that each room has a bathroom. So, I believe you're all set, I'm off to bed now as well. Goodnight, and thank you again."

Both men said goodnight as well and we all went our separate ways.

I actually found it difficult to climb up the stairs not realizing just how exhausted I was. Finally I made it up and went first to the bathroom quickly and then across the hall where I found Katniss asleep on the bed still dressed. I laughed a little bit before I pulled off her shoes and then tucked her into bed. If she wakes up and she's not comfortable then I know she'll change. Setting some pajamas on her nightstand, that will make it a little easier for her.

Climbing into bed next to her, I kiss her on top of her head and settle in and find myself falling asleep within seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta P.O.V.

After the last lecture Katniss received a few weeks ago, it's been very quiet, she's been very good lately and not causing a lot of problems. Although, I see that coming to an end very quickly today. I think she may have woken up on the wrong side of the bed, but ever since breakfast when I told her that we would be cleaning and doing laundry today she's been in a foul mood. Although she hasn't said very much since then, what she has said is in a very rude tone and I'm getting tired of it very fast.

Not dwelling on the situation any longer, I walk into the living room to find Katniss sitting on the couch reading a book instead of sweeping and dusting.

Clearing my throat to get her attention, she snaps her head up. "What do you think you're doing missy?"

"I just sat down for a minute, I swear. It's not that big of deal. God, take a chill pill."

"Excuse me young lady? I suggest you get your little butt back to work and watch your attitude and tone when you're speaking to me. That is unless, you'd like to find yourself over my knee because you're getting to that point very quickly." I made a point to say to her in the most stern voice I could find in myself.

She rolled her eyes but got up and went back to work. I swear, that girl is going to test my patience to the very end today.

Walking out of the room, I go down the hall to the guest rooms to start grabbing laundry and begin the process of cleaning up after our guests. They've been hard at work trying to figure out the situation that we have found ourselves in, only joining us for supper at night and once in a while to give me any news that they may have come across.

"Peeta? Where are you at? I need to speak with you right away." I could hear Daniel calling through the house. Then I heard Katniss, "I think he was in the guest rooms, try there." That was a little rude, she didn't need to speak like that. What the heck is her problem today? I then heard Daniel tell her thank you, he didn't sound super pleased with the attitude either. Glad I'm not the only one.

"Hey Daniel, I'm just in here. We can go talk in the office, right down the hall. I'll meet you in there."

"Okay, thank you."

Grabbing the sheets and towels from the now clean room, other than needing those new things for the room, dropping them in the basket sitting outside the bedroom door.

Heading down the hallway to my office, I don't want to keep Daniel waiting any longer than I already have.

"Sorry about that Daniel, I didn't mean to keep you so long. Is everything alright?"

"It's perfectly okay, nothing to worry about. We just found some new footprints, right outside the kitchen window. There was a note, but it was so drenched that the only thing we could make out was "I am watching you all the time, there is no hiding or safe place." It was a very long note, but that was the only sentence that could be read."

"Oh, wow. Right outside the kitchen window? Oh my goodness, then whoever this is could have been out there when we were eating supper.."

"Or any number of things Peeta. The point is that this person is getting closer to the house. I don't think that Katniss needs to know, it will only scare her more."

"I agree completely."

"Uh, by the way, what is with her attitude today?"

"Daniel, I wish I knew. I really do. But I can tell you that it had better disappear quickly or she'll wish that she had dropped it."

"Good, I'm glad that it's under control."

"Yes sir, thank you for letting me know what you both found. Supper will be at 7pm tonight."

He just nodded his head and left the room. Since I was already in the office, I decided I would clean up a little bit in here before going to the kitchen. As I dusted and filed away some documents, I was humming to myself. After a few minutes, I was just about done, when I heard some commotion in the other room.

"Katniss Marie, I know you that you know better than to behave like this! This is absolutely unacceptable. What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"You have no right or authority to even talk to me like this! Just leave me alone!"

Deciding now would be the time to interrupt whatever is going on, I walk casually into the living room. "Hey, what exactly is going on out here? Would you care to explain little lady?"

"No, actually I wouldn't like to explain. I'm going upstairs."

"Um, no you are not. Sit your butt down right now. I have had it with this attitude of yours. Explain yourself, now."

"Ugh, I don't want to Peeta."

"Alright then, you just earned 15 extra swats when we're done here. Daniel, would you care to fill me in on what's going on here?"

"Absolutely Peeta. Because that's what a good and respectful adult does." I give him a look that says that may have been a little too much. "Katniss here, seems to think that her attitude is something that is okay. Not only that but she decided to drop in a few curse words which I would say aren't exactly appropriate for a lady to say. Shoot, I would never say them in front of a lady ever, no matter how mad I was."

"Well thank you for filling me in Daniel. I appreciate that. As for you little girl, take your butt into my office right now and I want you standing in one of the corners when I come in. Do not test me right now."

Very reluctantly, she moved from the spot she was standing in and went down the hall. Letting another curse word slip when I smacked her backside. "Watch your mouth Katniss Marie, I mean it."

I needed a minute to cool down before I went in there. I was furious, if there was another word for how I was feeling, I couldn't think of it. Livid, I was absolutely livid with her. What had gotten into the girl.

"Are you going to be alright Peeta?"

"Oh, yes, I will be. I just need a minute before I go in there so I don't kill the girl."

"Eh, fair enough. I'll be outside then."

I nodded my head, took two more deep breathes. Slowly letting both of them out. Now is as good a time as any I guess, best not to drag this out any longer.

Heading through the living room and down the hallway, I can hear some quiet commotion going on through the door of my office. _What the hell Katniss? _Quietly opening the door, deciding it would be much more interesting to surprise the little brat. Okay, that wasn't nice, I shouldn't have said that about my girl, I'm just so frustrated.

Clearing my throat again, she jumps around quickly.

"Peeta! You scared me! What the hell!" Katniss nearly screamed at me.

"Well good. You were suppose to be standing in the corner young lady. Don't you dare scream at me again." I warned her, walking toward my desk. Going around to the large chair on the other side and sitting down. I don't take my eyes off her as I walk either, I can tell she's starting to get nervous now. "I am giving you exactly three seconds to walk your butt over here right now or I will add five swats for every second I wait."

She hurried over to me and stood next to me where I sat waiting. Patience gone and done giving warnings and dealing with this crap behavior.

"Now, I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but I have been extremely patient with you up until now. You have pushed the limit way too far now. Lying, cursing and your attitude are downright unacceptable. You are acting like a bratty child so I am going to treat like one. Get over my knee right now." She looked shocked, I guess she hadn't taken my warnings very seriously. "I'm not going to wait much longer before I start counting and adding swats."

Scared by the tone of my voice she stepped closer, not making me wait long. I helped guide her over my knee, knowing this was the first spanking she'd ever received from me apart from a few swats here and there. Some playful and some as warnings. She's actually a really well behaved girl so I hate to do this but it's necessary at this point.

I hold on to her waist to keep her steady and rest my other hand on top of her bottom. Her dress is halfway up her butt now too, makes it a little bit easier for me anyway. "Now, I want you to tell me what you did to find yourself with you backside in the air and face close to the floor."

"I lied, cursed at you and at Daniel and I've had a really bad attitude."

Satisfied with her answer I add, "and that is absolutely unacceptable. I understand that you are scared and stressed but we all are. I have let a lot of it slide the last few months, but you have pushed me way too far. Ready?" I didn't get an answer so I began, bringing down sharp smacks to her backside. It took a while, probably 30 swats before I started to hear her whimper and I think it was another 20 before she started to wiggle a little bit. Normally I wouldn't care, but she's gotten enough leniency over the last few months. "Katniss Marie, quite moving right now." **SMACK. **She doesn't stop even with the warning. "One last chance to stay still or I will pull your dress all the way up, your panties down and start the entire spanking over, only this time I will use the paddle." That got her to lay still finally. I administered another 30 sharp swats to her very red bottom, making sure to get the tops of her thighs really well.

As I finished, I heard the sobs, she was trying really hard not to move to much now. Helping her up, I pulled her dress back into place and gently set her into my lap. "Honey, thank you for taking your punishment. I know that was the first spanking I've ever given you and I'm sorry it was a lot but you know it was necessary right?"

Sniffling she nodded her head yes and buried into my chest. "I love you Peeta, I'm sorry that I was such a brat and that you had to do that."

"It's okay baby girl, it really is. Calm down now, no more crying. You're okay now, it's all over and you are forgiven. The only other thing I want you to do is to apologize to Daniel tonight during supper. Okay?"

"Yes sir, I will."

"Good girl, I love you too Katniss. Let's go read a little and then we'll start supper a bit later."

Helping her up off my lap, I pat her butt to get her moving. She flinches but doesn't do anything other than that.

Well that could have gone a lot worse but hopefully that will be the only time she finds herself over my knee for a while.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

1 Year Later

Peeta's P.O.V.

Sitting down to relax at the end of the day, it's about 8 'o'clock and Katniss is cleaning up after a late supper.

The Peacekeeper's finally caught the guy who was threatening us. Some man named Louis who was completely serious about following through on his threats. The judge however found it appropriate to send him to a prison camp far away, where he would live out the rest of his days.

Katniss is now, "Katniss Marie Mellark," as well. We were married shortly after the judge gave his verdict. The ceremony was absolutely beautiful and everything we had dreamed it would be.

My mother has even been more pleasant toward Katniss since everything over the last couple of years.

I'm actually almost certain that she, being Kat, might be pregnant as well, but she hasn't said anything yet.

Other than a few spankings every so often, Katniss has been better now too. I know it has a lot to do with the fact that she isn't stressed out like she was.

I have everything that I could ever want now, I am truly a blessed man.

-The End-

MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE! -Hi! Yes, I know, I ended the story. I'm sorry for anyone who is upset by this news. I knew the story wasn't going to be very long anyway, and I honestly thought I still had a few chapters left in me but I discovered today that I don't. I truly am sorry to anyone who is upset by this. I refuse to write just to write and produce crap. I'm a better writer than that, and my readers deserve better than shit just thrown together. Please understand that.  
However, "New Beginnings" will not end anytime soon, I promise. So please, go read that story. It's well written and the characters are much more developed. My heart is just much more into that story. I might have something else that I'll begin posting on here also, I haven't decided yet though. Anyway, thank you for the support. It's much appreciated.


End file.
